


开小差

by magicalJiu



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 13:23:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18477100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalJiu/pseuds/magicalJiu





	开小差

     

　　赤司征十郎是一个绝对的优等生。

　　或者说，他知道怎么让别人以为自己是个优等生。但他的同桌兼男朋友黑子哲也知道，事情并不总是这样。

　　比如，优等生一般不会早恋。

　　下午时分的物理课最是令黑子头疼。上了年纪的女老师用平板声调复述概念的时候连头顶的风扇也转得有气无力起来，整个教室里弥漫着昏昏欲睡的气息。黑子强打精神在笔记本上抄下一行字，习惯性地扭头一看，只见赤司虽然盯着黑板但手上的笔被他转得飞快，眼神涣散不知在想些什么。

　　“啪！”上课开小差的年级第一突然失手，笔从他指间滑落，掉下桌沿，骨碌碌地滚到了黑子脚边。

　　蓝发少年立刻弯下腰把笔捡起。“啊，谢谢——”赤司正在考虑一些学生会的杂事，反应过来的时候对方已经把笔放到了他手里，但并没有急着离开，而是迟疑了一下之后轻轻按了下他的手心。

　　微凉的温度从手里抽走的时候赤司甚至怀疑那是不是错觉。同桌的人在他望过来的时候正襟危坐，假装对牛顿第三定律很感兴趣，嘴角却不自觉地露出了一丝笑意。

　　啊啊，被发现了。

　　赤司哑然失笑，摇摇头重新把注意力拉回课堂。他不喜欢定理部分，但有几道例题还是值得一听的。老师把题目抄在黑板上让他们先自己演算，他随手在草稿纸上画了几笔，伸手去翻答案的时候看见黑子的头都快要撞到了课桌上。

　　他忍不住伸手在他的桌面上敲了敲：“黑子，专心点。”

　　黑子抬起头瞟了他一眼，然后迅速在纸上算了几笔。“3mg？”

　　“诶，对了啊。”

　　“……请不要用那么惊讶的语气。”

　　题目很简单，但思路很典型，赤司觉得还是有必要听听她的啰嗦。黑子就没他这么有精力了，他本来就困得上下眼皮直打架，第一次解出新题让他的困意消散了一些，但还是抵挡不住讲台上的催眠声。强打精神听了一会儿自觉什么都没进脑子里去，他又偷偷扭头去看赤司，对方骨节分明的细长手指捏着水笔，赤红色的眼底盛着整个初夏的灿烂阳光。

　　他突然很想碰碰那人的手。

　　放学的时候那人的手总是会不讲理地从身侧缠上来，但一所高中实在太小，两人往往刚把出着汗的手心贴紧就到了校门口。赤司其实经常忙得脚不沾地，两人相处的时间相比其他的校园情侣来说十分短暂，现在能坐到同桌简直就是上天垂怜。

　　黑子有点想直接付诸实践。他把手悄悄伸到桌子底下敲了敲，这是他和赤司定的小暗号，他们坐在第三排，回答问题递答案什么的还是有些明显。

　　赤司明显有点奇怪，但还是把左手伸了过来。黑子没有拿什么东西给他，手指慢慢地爬过来，在他的手心点了点。

　　“黑子？”赤司朝他做嘴型，但他没有回答。

　　一向不喜主动的恋人不知想干什么，老师换了下一道难题，他表面上盯着黑板比谁都认真，右手却在桌子底下悄悄拉着同桌的手指不让他抽回去。

　　如果只是这样也就算了……

　　赤司飞快过了一遍黑板上的题目，思考过程刚起了个头，就被手心传来的轻轻的酥痒给打断了。触感轻得连羽毛都算不上，他故意装作没发现，对方果然变本加厉，凉凉的指尖抚过他手心的每一条褶皱，然后在生命线附近打转，像刚刚站稳的幼猫拨弄一团毛球，嗒，嗒。

　　“黑子。”赤司悄悄出声制止他。

　　但黑子并不想听他的。对方的手心像他想的一样干燥温暖，在自己摸过的地方慢慢起了一层薄汗，因为良好的家教不允许他随便开小差，屈起的指腹贴过来的时候有点迟疑，却依旧烫得自己快要烧起来。黑子很少在“撩人”这件事上胜过赤司一筹，这种机会当然不能错过。

　　赤司没注意到自己的耳尖有点发红。他低下头想专心解题，手指却不自觉地往里勾了勾。但对方的手指灵活得很，一缩就躲开了，然后又蛇一样游回来，在他的手心里轻轻地挠。这下可真是挠到他心上了，那些乱七八糟的符号立刻就被少年清秀的脸赶了出去，他再也看不下去什么物理题，只想把身边这个人狠狠地揉在怀里从头亲到脚，但该死的理智提醒他离下课还有二十分钟。

　　“你......”勉强算出答案填在凌乱的式子下面，赤司一扭头只见黑子早就托着腮好整以暇地盯着他了，见他算完了题，右手又在他手心里划了几笔，似乎写了一个数字。

　　“对吗？”他笑着朝他做口型。

　　赤司觉得自己脑子里的弦快断了。

 

 

 

体育器材室的门被闯进来的人落了锁，又被抵在上面的身体撞得发出哐的一声。

　　被抓住手腕推在门上的黑子好几秒里都无法呼吸。赤司今天看起来很不冷静，撬开他嘴唇的舌头却还是轻柔的，贴着他的口腔内壁打转，好像在刻意模仿他刚才的动作。

　　分开的时候两人气息都不稳了，赤司的脸还是离他那么近，微弱的夕阳光线中赤色的虹膜里透出一点隐隐约约的蓝。

　　“哈……赤司君你突然干什么……”

　　赤司伸手撩开他耳边的几缕发丝。“黑子你刚才的动作，太犯规了。”他低头埋在他的肩窝里，扯开校服领子在脖子上轻咬一下，惹得黑子红着脸发出小声的抗议。

　　“放心，不会有人来的。”他说着伸手去扯黑子的领带结，黑子连忙抓住他的手，但这个动作比起抗拒更像是欲拒还迎。他刚才上课撩人的勇气都不知道飞哪儿去了，本来以为自己已经发了天大的神经，没想到赤司比他玩得还大。

　　“说到犯规，赤司君……明明经常都在做这些事吧！”

　　“是啊，我也经常犯规的。”赤司故意伏到他耳边用气声说：“所以，哲也来惩罚我吧。”

　　

　　完了。

　　黑子知道自己输得彻彻底底。湿热的气流顺着耳蜗钻进大脑里的时候他整个身子就软了一半，殊不知刚才赤司后半节课牵住他的手的时候已经忍得要发疯，在他眼里黑子这种无意识大杀器明显段位要高得多。

　　青春期的少年很容易在这种氛围下擦枪走火，赤司的手已经摸进了他的衣服里，他也不知道什么时候扯住了赤司的领带。两人还是靠在门上亲吻，舌头勾在一起发出暧昧的水声，赤司抬起膝盖不轻不重地卡进他的双腿之间，感受着那个器官在布料之下的凸起。

　　“想做吗？”

　　明知故问的坏习惯还是不改。黑子胡乱地点点头，又不抱希望地问：“一定要在这里吗……？”

　　“抱歉，等不了了。”赤司低声喘气，伸手去扯对方身上碍事的布料。

　　他俩交往一年多，还是情窦初开的高中生，纵使赤司再想表现得成熟，在情事这方面两人也都还只是处在探索阶段，把黑子抱到软垫上的时候他并没有表面上那么冷静。不过“放学后的器材室”这个点子他的确是蓄谋已久，黑子看到他从书包里拿出一管润滑剂，差点脱口骂他变态。

　　但下一秒这句话就堵在喉咙口变成了一声喘息，他还没有适应每次前戏给身体内部带来的异样感，赤司已经尽量小心，食指把穴口的褶皱撑开大半后才往里探入，找到敏感的凸起后轻轻按了一下，立刻换来身下人的呜咽。

　　赤司俯身奖励似地吻了吻他的额头，把第二根手指并着插进去，润滑剂被体温融化成细小的水流，顺着大腿根部滴下，在老旧的垫子上洇开小小的水渍。被窗帘遮掩的光线越来越暗，黑子有点看不清眼前的事物，感官反而被放大几倍，他知道刚才还和自己偷偷勾在一起的手指正在自己体内进出，上课时盯着难题一眨不眨的眼睛因为自己点起情欲的火苗。他无意识地小声重复着恋人的名字，很快嘴唇又被那人温柔地含住，像是要把自己连同与他有关的一切全部吞入腹中。

　　“可以了，哈、赤司君……”

　　手指慢慢离开已经软滑的甬道，穴口下意识地收缩了一下像是挽留，下一秒就换了滚烫的柱体贴上来，得到对方的首肯后一点点埋了进去。黑子抱紧了赤司的脖子，被进入的时候他还是觉得有点不适，但那种异样很快就被充盈的满足感取代，他连脚趾都卷了起来，再也压不住喉间绵长的呻吟。

　　“哲也……放松一点。”赤司贴在他耳边艰难地说。柔软温暖的肉壁包裹上来的时候他觉得自己快爆炸了，太想把眼前这个人干得只能哭着求饶，只有最后一丝理智逼着他保持温柔。

　　这话黑子也不知听进去没有，性器蹭着敏感点进出的时候他只能断断续续地夹着呻吟发出一些无意义的单词，频率加快的碰撞水声在耳边变成迷迷糊糊的催情剂，前端被快感刺激得不断颤抖，透明的腺液打湿了赤司的上衣。对方比起他这副情乱意迷的模样也好不到哪里去，黑子一阵阵绞紧的后穴激得他头皮发麻，下身的抽插变得激烈，低头舔着他发红的嘴唇时又好像在对待全世界最珍贵的宝物。

　　太神奇了，优等生赤司征十郎放学后和自己的同桌在器材室里做爱。这场景仿佛是上天开了一个巨大的玩笑。

　　“啊嗯……赤司君，我……”

　　黑子突然夹紧了他的腰，察觉到恋人轻微的慌张，赤司腾出一只手抱紧了他，往深处最后顶了几下。

　　“一起吧。”他言简意赅地说完，几乎和黑子同时释放出来，高潮的余韵一阵阵拍打着两人的身体，他找到黑子从自己身上松脱的手，还沾着白浊的手指滑进他的指缝间，与他光明正大地十指相扣。

　　

　　“还好吗？”

　　黑子抱着两人被蹭得皱巴巴的校服从浴室里出来，忍不住想给待在器材室打扫现场的赤司翻一个白眼。

　　校服倒是能草草擦干净，这样走回家多半也看不出异样，但他已经在心里把这个器材室划入了毕业前都不要靠近的校园禁地名单。

　　赤司见他面无表情，又丢下工具上前来把他抱在怀里温声道歉，这下搞得他又手足无措起来，小声嘀咕着说没关系，抬头就看到赤司狐狸一样狡猾的笑。

　　输了，完全输了。

　　离开的时候校园里静谧非常，夕阳洒下大把大把橙色的余晖，将两人纠缠在一起的影子无限拉长。操场到校门口的距离还是那么短，赤司有点恋恋不舍地放开勾着他的手指，刚才还大言不惭要把他操哭的少年因为恋人一个微笑的表情又红了脸。

　　他说：“明天见。”


End file.
